


It didn't actually come out of nowhere

by Elen42564



Series: Hardshine told as if it were endgame [1]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: Hardwon and Moonshine have a talk on the night they travel to Ember Heaven.
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: Hardshine told as if it were endgame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	It didn't actually come out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is really short.

It come out of nowhere.  
They were just talking; having an extra four hours before they began trancing felt really nice sometimes, just an opportunity to chat while Beverly and Balnor slept. He was still not used to being a vampire, and he hoped he wouldn’t ever be, but there were some advantages. Like, the fact that he could spend 4 hours every night speaking to Moonshine, the fact that even from a distance he could feel her scent (strong, earthy, kind of wet, but certainly very nice), and, well, he hadn't told this to anyone yet, but all of his senses had improved, especially when it came to detecting pulses and temperatures. He could feel when other people's heartbeats increased around him, and when their bodies heated up.  
He had been noticing things like how Balnor was kind of scared of him now. How Bev seemed to be embarrassed whenever he was half naked around him (he didn't think it would merit a talk, a teenage boy who was into guys around a man as attractive as him, it was perfectly normal that the kid got a light crush, healthy even. It would pass eventually, like most teenage crushes).  
Most of all, he noticed Moonshine, that when she stared at him, her heartbeat increased quite a lot, and her body temperature rose, especially in …certain areas. He noticed, but he didn't want to address it. If he did, he would have to admit to looking for those signs, to staring at her neck and wondering how she would taste; not just her blood, but her skin. He already knew how her mouth tasted(something salty and spicy, like a jambalaya and Crick water and something that was entirely Moonshine), but that kiss had lasted only a second, and he hadn't had his vampire senses to fully appreciate it, especially since it was in the middle of a battle.  
Now, he kept staring at her, wondering why they hadn’t talked about it. He knew that to her it probably didn't mean anything special, but he had only kissed very few people, and it had meant everything to him; especially now as a vampire, when he wanted to hold on to as many feelings as he could...he wanted to hold on to her.  
It really come out of nowhere.  
They were just talking and suddenly he was leaning in, slowly, making sure that she could move if she wanted to, and he gently just pressed his lips against hers. At least that was what he planned to do - his instincts couldn't resist pushing it more, kissing her deeply, pulling her close to his body after she grabbed his hair and lifting her so she could wrap her legs against his waist as he pinned her against the wood wall.  
As they began to slow down, pressing their foreheads together, smiling and breathless, he leaned in and kissed her neck, before giving it a lick and stopping.  
"Fuck, sorry, I was about to...I'm sorry,"he said as he let her go back to her own feet, and surprisingly she didn't, she just held on stronger to his shoulders and smiled.  
"You know, you can drink from me if you really want to. We haven't had any fights today and I'll have time for a rest after, so, maybe just be careful not to drain me"  
"Are you sure?" he whispered, as he smiled again and kissed her softly. "Fuck, how can you actually be that perfect?"  
"Of course I'm sure. And I'm not perfect, I just want you to feel better."  
He kissed her deeply again, holding on to her taste in his mouth. This time he could taste the mushrooms on her mouth and plenty of other flavours, that just turned into a mash that in his head would always meant Moonshine. Hardwon licked her neck softly, kissing it right before his fangs penetrated the skin and he began to feed from her.  
He tried to make it as gentle as possible, but he felt like he had been starving since he was turned, and this was the only way to fix it.  
He was sure that he didn't drink for too much time, but at the same time he felt like hours had passed. Moonshine was still smiling on his arms, looking sleepy but not unhappy. She reached to kiss him again, before stretching and beginning to walk to the captain's cabin.  
"Come on, we need to trance before we go fight Galad."  
She said that as she got inside and laid in the coffin, leaving some space for him to lie next to her and cuddle.  
She fell asleep immediately, but he couldn't stop asking himself what it all meant, and if she would be willing to repeat the entire experience any time soon.  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Moonshine in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one that though that Moonshins was gonna let Hardwon drink from her at some point?


End file.
